Haunted High School
Summary When a ghost is haunting Canterlot High Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna turn to the Mystery Patrol Transcript (Title has Ryder on it) Ryder:Haunted High School. (We open onto nighttime Wallflower Blush is with Bulk Biceps, Derpy Hooves and Snails) Bulk:Wallflower are you gonna hurry up? Wallflower:It's ok I only need to get the flowers setup Bulk. Derpy:And let's go get muffins. Wallflower:Later Derpy. Snails:This school is scary at night. Wallflower:Snails this school is ok it's not like some glowing white luminous ghost teacher is gonna come out of nowhere (As she talks a glowing luminous white ghost dressed in a suit comes it's eyes are white with no pupils cuts to her friends Snails freaks out cuts back to her)What? Ghost Teacher:Leave this place! Derpy:There's only one thing to do. RUN!!!!!!!! (They run it wails as the camera is in it's face we fade to daytime inside the school there are no students) Katie:Jeepers what a spooky school. (They are in Principal Celestia's office) Principal Celestia:It's our lives work. Only with a ghost going around scaring off students I don't know what to say. Wallflower Blush president of the gardening club claims that she Bulk Biceps our workout student and best in sports and lifting wights and Derpy Hooves our baking club president and Snails all say they were chased by a ghost teacher. Vice Principal Luna:My sister and I are worried. Something is scaring away even Twilight Sparkle Sunset Shimmer Rarity Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Applejack and Fluttershy aren't even here to help. Can you please help? Ranger:Don't worry Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, we'll investigate this mystery. Danny:Like leave it to us to run into a haunted high school on our way back from a Rainbooms concert. Ryder:Ok gang let's split up and look for clues. Ace:This pice of paper could be a clue. Ranger:About Cranky Doodle's pay they are debunking his field trip plan. Ryder:Could be a clue. (Cuts to library Danny and Rubble find a book about ghosts and the Ghost Teacher comes to them Rubble bes scared) Danny:What is it Rub? Ghost Teacher:Boo. Danny:Zoinks! (They run with the book they run by the gang Ryder opens a locker door on the ghost knocking him down unconsious) Ryder:We got em! (Takes him to Principal Celestia's office he is tied to a chair Ace pulls the mask off) Ace:Time to find out who the Ghost Teacher really is. (Pulls mask off revealing the villain to be) All:Cranky Doodle?! Principal Celestia:But why? Katie:He wanted the teachers and staff's money. Danny:So by looking up the Ghost Teacher in this book he like fake the school being haunted. Ranger:Using the Ghost Teacher to try and frighten off students. Cranky Doodle:And I would have gotten away with it too! If it weren't for you meddling kids! (They laugh we fade to daytime in Adventure Bay reading about the case at the malt shop) Ryder:Hey listen to this gang. Ghost Teacher Busted. (Cuts to newspaper article headline is above the photo is set in Principal Celestia's office with them all around Cranky Doodle who is still tied up)Canterlot High School teacher Cranky Doodle fired for scaring off students and faculty and taken into custody by police. Ace:Another case closed. Ranger:Hey lister to this Rockstar Specter haunts concert grounds. Ace:Yeah looks like the Dazzlings need our help. Rubble:Rubble-Double-Dooo! (Iris on him ending the episode)